Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 36
Synopsis Neptune, Noire and Blanc go to check on the status of Rei Ryghts. Neptune asks Histoire if Rei is better. They see that an explosion has occured and Neptune wonders what has happened. Neptune continues to check on Histoire only to be blasted by a transformed Rei. Rei has become berserk and attacks the goddesses. Noire thought she was supposed to be cured of her berserk poison. Histoire is okay and she frantically tells them to stop Rei. Neptune is relived and the other goddesses already transformed to stop Rei. Neptune transforms as well and all 4 goddesses are able to restrain Rei. They want her to return to her senses. Rei is able to shove them off. Seeing as how this isn't working, Green Heart grabs Rei from behind. Purple Heart gets out a feather and becomes tickling Rei. Rei has been weakened to the point where she is not a threat. Purple Heart returns to her human form relieved that she is harmless for now. Histoire explains that the source of Rei's strength is part of the power that destroyed an ancient nation. She has the Power of Ruin. As things are now, her powers could awaken and go berserk at anytime. They have no choice but to seal her away but with her body in such a weakened state... she'll die. Her body will be devoured by the overwhelming power that caused the Tari stock crash. Noire can't believe this, and she realizes they have no time to think it over. Neptune tears up and reminds Histoire that they had just become close friends. Is there anything they can do. Histoire notes that are alternatives but... Neptune does not care for the overly dramatics and just wants to know the other option. Histoire was not acting but she simply did not consider this option. One can inject CPU powers into Rei. The idea is simple, by injecting CPU powers, they can displace the Power of Ruin. All divine powers come from the same source so this should be possible. Noire sees that as simple enough, as they have CPU powers. However, the issues lie in the fact that if one were to inject their CPU power, the original owner may lose their powers. This is a problem for the CPUs as they without their power, no one is left to keep Gamindustri's peace and order. Noire, Blanc and Vert cannot go through with this. The world needs their power to maintain order. Noire still wants to find another way. Neptune notes that Rei can die at any moment so she'll transfer her powers. This stuns Nepgear and Noire. Noire asks Neptune what will happen to Planeptune. Neptune believes a person's life should come before a nation. She asks Noire if she is okay with letting Rei die. Noire cannot answer that question. Neptune reminds them all that even without her powers, Nepgear would take over and she was already better than her in the first place. Nepgear tears up and can't believe this. She says it is too early for her to be a CPU. Noire agrees with Nepgear as they need to think this over. Neptune has already decided and asks Histoire to make arrangements for this transfer. Noire calls Neptune stupid. The rest of the goddesses all attempt to dissuade Neptune from doing this and that her country and citizens come first but Neptune's resolve was unwavering. Neptune enters a bed of which the transfer will take place. Histoire says she will now start the CPU power transfusion and asks if Neptune is truly okay with this. Neptune confirms that she is. She hopes Rei can wait just a bit longer and she will be better soon. As for her, she will stop being a goddess and becomme a regular person. Neptune admits she has not given much thought into it but it might fun in its own way. The transfer begins and completes without issue. Neptune notes that if she has to say goodbye to her life as a CPU, it will be a little sad. Histoire shows that Rei's body shows 100% CPU power so everything is good on that end. Neptune tells Rei she is happy for her. Neptune lets out a loud yawn. Noire asks Neptune if her body is alright. Neptune assures Noire she is fine, in fact she feels great. She asks Noire to give her some time by herself. Neptune is glad she got to use a dramatic line like that. At the rooftop of the Basilicom, Neptune tests if he can transform. She cannot. Neptune sees that she truly lost her CPU powers. With that, she can no longer protect Planeptune anymore. Later, Histoire hands her an official document of retirement. On this day, Neptune is official retired. Neptune states that humbly and formally accepts her retirement. Noire tells Neptune she will never accept this. Neptune tells her that with no CPU powers, she is not fit to be a goddess. She entrusts the future of Planeptune to Nepgear. If anyone can do a good job, it's her. Nepgear can only call out to her sister as she leaves. Key Events *Rei has awoken and she is berserk. *The goddesses all transform and restrain her *Histoire explains that she has the power of Ruin and if they seal her, she will be destroyed by her power *The goddesses wants an alternative solution *Histoire tells them they can transfer their CPU powers to her thus displacing the Power of Ruin *Neptune volunteers and in doing so loses her power, despite all the goddesses trying to talk her out of this *She entrusts Nepgear to lead Planeptune in her absence New Characters *None Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters